


Love is a Polaroid (Better in Picture)

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Camera Shop AU, Idk how to tag this it has to do with photos okay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography AU, Teacher!Alexander, and alex owns a camera shop, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Alex owns a camera shop in London, Alexander is a teacher. When Alexander comes to Alex's shop to get prints of pictures he's taken with the camera he got as a gift, Alex offers to give him a lesson.
Relationships: Alexander Sims/Alex Lynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So after the Mahindra launch, I had to write this. This was just like every fic of mine, meant to be a single chapter, but we don't do that here. I hope you enjoy it! - It'll be two chapters for now, but you'll never know. I hope I've done them justice so far, this is fairly new to me lol. - Title from Polaroid by Imagine Dragons <3

It’s early morning in October, it’s just a little bit over ten degrees. The leaves falling off the trees crunch under his feet as he makes his way through the park. The sun shines through the trees, making it just that little nicer to be outside. He takes a big sniff of fresh air, enjoying the morning air.

Alex unlocks the door of his store that’s located a few minutes outside of the busy parts of the cities. He owns a camera store, selling all sorts of bodies, lenses and bags to carry them in. Ranging from modern Nikon SLR cameras to Instant Polaroid cameras.

He’s always enjoyed working with cameras and now having his own store is like the dream for him. He gets to meet other people ranging from people with years of experience or someone just starting. Sharing experience with others or teaching someone the basics.

He turns around the sign in front of the window indicating the store has opened. He checks everything in the store, just to make sure everything is still there. He does that every morning, even though his store is equipped with several alarms. It’s part of his routine, and doing an extra check doesn’t hurt.

He takes off his coat and scarf and lays them down on the stool standing behind the counter. He walks further into the store, turning on the computer there. Once it’s on, he checks to see if there are any new orders for prints or new appointments for portraits scheduled.

There’s one new order under the name of Alexander Sims, he chuckles as he sees they share the same name. He opens up the files and turns on the printer. He sets the settings to what the order says and clicks the button to print.

He turns around when he hears the wind chime tingle, indicating someone got into the store.

“Hi!” They announce themselves as they close the door.

Alex makes his way to the front of the store and greets the customer, “Hi I’m Alexander, how can I help you?” He sees the customer's expression change a bit as he says his name.

“Oh ehm- hi I’m Alexander too, I came for the prints I had ordered. I know I’m a bit early, but my lectures start early and you’re closed when I’m finished.”

“Oh yes, no problem. I just printed them, I’ll pack them for you and then they’re ready to go, come with me,” Alex says, motioning for Alexander to come with him.

He makes his way to the back of the store with Alexander following him. He opens a drawer and gets out a piece of carton to put the prints in. He takes them out of the printer and puts them in the carton.

“You made these yourself?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I recently got a camera as a present. Decided to try it out, still haven’t found out the tricks of the trade yet though,” Alexander gives as an answer.

“I could help you. I mean, I also give some photography classes,” Alex says, quickly correcting himself to remain sort of professional. “Also in the weekend,” He adds.

“Oh I might have to take you up on that offer, can I find all the info on the site?”

“Yeah, it’s all on there, if you still have any questions after that you can always mail or call me.”

“Thanks a lot,” Alexander says as he takes over the prints Alex hands him. “You’ll hear from me then,” He adds with a smile.

“Looking forward to it,” Alex says with a smile. He tries to hide a blush as he realizes what he’s said, he didn’t mean to actually say it like that. He’s always very professional with customers, he does make occasional jokes, but he never says something like what he just said.

“Me too,” Alexander says with a smile. He turns around and heads to the door, he says “bye.” As he opens it to go outside.

Once Alexander is out of the store, Alex moves to sit behind the counter. He takes a deep sigh and takes a moment to process what had just happened. Alexander didn’t seem to mind or be weirded out by what he had said, so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

It also was a while ago since he had given any photography lessons, so he was definitely looking forward to it. He liked giving them, being able to teach other people with his knowledge was amazing. Especially when it was someone like Alexander. He gets along well with people like him, the teacher kind of type.

Deep in thoughts, he hears the wind chime tingle again, he shoots up and turns his attention to the customer. They end up wanting to buy a new lens for their camera, Alex helps them choose the right one. Then proceeds to pack it neatly while the customer pays, he puts it in a bag and hands it to the customer.

Once they’re gone he goes to the back of the store again, he gets the computer out of sleep mode and looks if any new appointments or orders came in. Nothing new, except for an appointment for a photography lesson this weekend. He wasn’t expecting that one to come in just yet. Especially considering Alexander was a teacher, meaning he must’ve made the appointment during one of his classes. He smiles at the thought of it.

He makes sure to write the appointment down in his agenda, he definitely doesn’t want to forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Alexander to the park to teach him some things, Alex ends up being Alexander's model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter! I somehow managed to post this one the day after the first one, never been this productive with writing fic. After this, there's just one chapter left. Really hope you enjoy this one!

The next morning Alex walks the same road like he always does, the same route through the park where he can feel the leaves crush under his feet. But he feels different. He blames it on being excited for his first lesson in a while, but deep down he knows it’s not.

He’d thought about Alexander a lot the rest of the day, something he would never do about another customer. He liked Alexander’s smile that combined with his glasses gave him such a nerdy but cute look.

He unlocks the door to the store and turns the sign to indicate it’s open. He checks everything in the store to see if it’s still there and throws his coat and scarf onto the stool behind the counter. He goes to the back of the store and turns the computer on to check if there’s anything new. Just like always, yet it feels different.

He had sent Alexander an email yesterday evening to go further into detail about what he should bring and where they would meet. He’d told him to bring his own camera, thinking he would probably want to learn how to work well with his own. He’d also asked what kind of camera Alexander had, to see if he could bring some lenses with him that fit his camera. Alexander had responded almost right away telling him which type of camera he had and added he was looking forward to the lesson at the end of his mail.

There’s a new order for prints, one that he has to send out for delivery. He checks the time and sees that he has just enough time to get them ready and pack them for delivery before he has to leave. He’d called Maxime the day before and asked if he could keep the store open while he was gone for the lesson with Alexander. Luckily Maxime had agreed on doing so.

Maxime was a friend of his he knew for a while that also had a passion for photography, He always helps him in the store during busy sales periods and when Alex has to give a lesson. Maxime also gives photography lessons himself, helping Alex with those as well.

He puts in the right setting and presses print, he then turns around to get the carton piece to ship it in and also prints out the label. He puts the prints into the carton, folds it closed and then sticks the label onto it. He puts the package in his bag he’s taking with him, knowing he’ll pass a post office on his way to the park where they’ll be meeting.

He gets up and gets the last things he needs. He also puts a polaroid camera in his bag with the thought that could also be fun to play around with. Once he’s got everything he needs, he hears the wind chime tingle indicating Maxime is there.

“Hi,” Maxime says as he walks into the store.

“Hi, thank you so much for helping in such short notice I only got this appointment yesterday,” Alex greets him.

“It’s no problem, you seem excited. Anyone, you like?”

At this Alex blushes, Maxime knows him too well. “He seemed cute, he’s a teacher,” Alex admits.

“Ah I see, so it’s more than just a lesson you’re giving him?” Maxime asks.

“Well, no. I mean, I’m just very excited to give him a lesson. He just came to the store yesterday to pick up some prints and I offered him a lesson.”

“So you’re giving him a lesson, and hope he’ll think you’re hot and then you’ll take cute polaroid pictures of each other?”

“Well, not exactly like that, but yeah?” The blush on Alex’s cheek becomes more prominent as he answers the question. He hadn’t thought of it like that exactly, but now Maxime has said it, the thought of it doesn’t sound that bad. He’s one to be a flirt. He’s not one to be thinking about doing things like that with someone he’s known for a day, a customer even. He tries to put the thought of them taking pictures of each other, to the back of his mind as he realizes he’s almost late.

“Well, good luck then huh. Let me know what’s happened when you come back.”

Alex just nods in response, too busy in his own mind to form a normal sentence. He puts on his coat and his scarf and takes his bag with him. The walk to the park isn’t that long, but he still has to deliver the package to the post office to be sent to the customer. He sets bigger steps than he usually would reach the post office as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, once he arrives, he spots the queue that’s almost so long to have people stand outside. He ends up not having to wait for too long as the queue advances, but it still makes him a bit late for his appointment with Alexander. Not a good impression.

Once he’s out of the post office again he tries to get to the park as quick as possible. He ends up a few minutes late with Alexander already waiting for him.

“Hi,” Alexander greets him.

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m a bit late, the row at the post office was super long. I had to hand off a package there.”

“Ah that’s no problem,” Alexander says with a smile. He opens his back to take out his camera and shows it to Alex. “This is the one I got, I don’t really understand all the different modes and everything. No idea what ISO is and everything, so I just used smart mode.”

“Ah I see, I mean smart mode is a good mode to use. But for specifics things, some modes might be better. What do you like to shoot usually?”

“I ehm, I like to just take pictures of things around me. But I’d also love to take some portraits sometimes maybe.”

“We could start with portraits, for now, there are quite a few things that are important with those. First of all, you want the focus on the person you’re taking a portrait of, so your choice of background is important. Also, the person you’re shooting has to be comfortable. Try your best to give them clear instructions, but also be open for suggestions from them. Or if you’re shooting kids, talk to them gently and encourage them to play to forget about the camera,” Alex starts with explaining. Alexander listens, taking all the information in.

“Also take care of good lighting, I think you know photographing against the light won’t work. Also, do you have a lens that can zoom?” Alex asks.

“Ehm yeah I think so.”

“Okay then also try to have a good vocal length, having pictures to zoomed-in isn’t going to make them pretty. And also try to focus on the eyes,” Alex adds, “Did you sort of follow that?” Alex asks with a laugh.

“Yeah I think so, could I try it out?” Alexander asks

“Yeah sure, you can use me as your model. Just tell me where to stand, and if you still need any help don’t hesitate to ask,” Alex says. His cheeks have started to turn red just a little.

“Great model I have to start with then,” Alexander says, making the blush on Alex’s even redder. “Okay so, could you stand in front of those trees, I think those colours would make a good background.”

Alex does what he is told and gets up to stand in front of the tree, he puts on a smile and lets Alexander try to find the right settings. Once he’s got it he takes a few pictures and smiles.

“Any good?” Alex asks. Alexander is looking at the pictures he’s taken with a smile.

“Yeah,” he says. Alexander gestures for Alex to come. He turns around the camera for Alex to see and scrolls through the pictures he’s taken.

“Oh these look good, you’re a quick learner. I like the colours of the tree in the background they come out nicely.”

“Thank you.” Alexander smiles. “Having you as a model helps a lot too.”

Alex’s cheeks turn red, and he curses himself for blushing yet again. “Really?” he asks, ready to shoot himself for asking that stupid question.

“Yeah you’ve got the face for it,” Alexander says, making Alex blush even more. “Can we do a few more, in front of that fountain maybe?” Alexander asks.

“Yeah sure,” Alex says.

He goes to stand in front of the fountain, following Alexander’s instructions. Alexander changes some settings again and goes on to take the pictures. Alex smiles with the red on his cheeks still prominent. He crouches down and takes in a different position for Alexander to shoot.

“These are turning out great as well, come see them.”

Alex does as he’s told and comes back up again to see the pictures he’s taken. Alexander turns the camera for him to see and scrolls through the pictures he’s taken. “Thanks for giving me the tips, before this I tried to take a portrait once and that didn’t turn out so well.”

“I’m glad I can help you,” Alex says with a smile, “Do you still want to work on taking pictures of landscape as well?” He asks.

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay, so a few important things are choosing the right time of the day. Keeping your camera right, which is very hard for some people. Change perspective a lot and use a low ISO. You could maybe take some pictures of the trees here if you want, the sun is shining beautifully on them,” Alex explains.

“Okay right, yeah.” Alexander turns around and tries to find a good point to photograph the trees from. He crouches down to take a shot from under them. He shoots a few pictures and then turns around to take some more from a different perspective. Alex watches him as he seems to be in his natural habitat, he enjoys watching him work.

Once Alexander is done he shows the pictures again, they’ve turned out great Alex would say. He gives him some tips and then proceeds to give him some tips on how to edit them as well. Telling him which software is the best to use and the easiest to work with.

“It’s also good to play around sometimes though, pictures don’t always have to be perfect. Do you remember polaroids? We could take some polaroid pictures of each other next to work on that part?” Alex suggests.

“Sure, yeah I know those, I used to have one when I was younger. Sounds fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Alexander end up having a lot of fun taking polaroids of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the past two chapters and now also reading this one I hope you enjoy it!

Alex gets the polaroid camera out of his bag and checks if it still has films in it when he sees it does he turns it on and goes back to Alexander.

“Here you go,” Alex says as he hands it to Alexander. “Just, go crazy shoot whatever you want,” Alex tells him with a laugh.

Alexander takes a picture right away, capturing Alex’s smile. He laughs as he shoots the picture, leaving Alex with a frown. He grabs the picture the camera has printed and takes another one right away, also capturing the frown on Alex’s face.

“That’s going to be a cute one.” Alexander takes the picture he’s taken out of the camera and hands it to Alex with a grin. Whom proceeds to take a picture of Alexander, he giggles as the shutter clicks securing the smile on Alexander’s face.

Alexander sticks his tongue out as Alex takes another picture. He’s really enjoying the moment, even though he didn’t expect it to happen. He’d signed up for the lesson, something he would’ve never considered to do, just because Alex offered him. He’s very glad he decided on doing it now.

Alex takes another picture while Alexander is a bit zoned out. He has to admit he’s never had so much fun giving a lesson before. Often the people he teaches, are nice, but not fast learners and just not someone like Alexander.

He turns the camera off and looks at the pictures he’s taken. He puts the last one he took in his pocket, the one that didn’t get noticed by Alexander.

“Look,” Alex says as he shows the other pictures he’s taken to Alexander. “They turned out pretty well didn’t they?”

“That’s to expect from such a good photographer like you.”

Alexander looks at the pictures he’s made and turns them around to show them to Alex. “I like your smile on these,” He says, it triggers another smile from Alex’s

“I’m going to keep these, they’re cute,” Alexander says as he puts them in the pocket of his coat.

“Then I’m keeping these,” Alex says holding up the pictures he’s taken of Alexander. They both burst out in laughter at that, both not being able to hold it in.

“Thank you for giving me this lesson, I haven’t had so much fun in a while.”

“You’re welcome. You’re a great student, quick learner.”

“You want to go get some coffee maybe? I think we deserved a warm drink,” Alexander suggests.

“Sure.”

Alex puts everything in his bag again, plus the polaroid’s he’s taken. He puts it on his back and walks out of the park together with Alexander. They walk a few blocks till they reach the coffee shop just a street away from Alex’s store.

Alexander enters the shop first, holding the door open for Alex to follow. They both order something to drink and then sit down at a table together.

“How did it come about? You, having your own store?” Alexander asks to open a conversation.

“I always enjoyed working with cameras and ended up studying for it. My dream had always been opening my store, and it actually worked out,” Alex explains. “How about you? You’re a teacher right?”

“I actually started out wanting to become a racing driver, I did karting for 8 years and then moved to cars but it didn’t work out at the end. I still had to do something so I studied geography, something that’s always interested me, and then I became a teacher.”

“That sounds cool, I’ve never done any karting before. I’m glad everything still worked out for you.”

“We should kart together once, I’ll teach you like helped me with photography.”

“Sounds fun,” Alex says with a smirk. He takes a sip from his coffee and thinks about it, he’d always had some sort of fascination for going fast, driving cars fast. But he’d never actually acted on it.

They both finish their coffee and get up together to leave the shop. “Shall I walk you back to the store?” Alexander asks, offering Alex his arm.

“Well, no you offer it so kindly,” Alex laughs.

As they enter the store Maxime welcomes them, he watches them enter the store with a smirk.

“Hi,” Alex says, which is quickly followed by a “Hi,” from Alexander.

“So, how did it go?” Maxime asks, slightly wiggling his eyebrows.

“He teaches me very well,” Alexander tells.

“Oh I’m sure,” Maxime laughs, earning a glare from Alex.

“Come let’s see the pictures you’ve taken on the computer here.” Alex pulls Alexander with him, trying to take away the attention from the situation.

“Oh eh sure,” Alexander says. “Nice to meet you..”

“Maxime, nice to meet you too. Also no problem Alex, you’re welcome.”

Alex gives Maxime another glare as he takes Alexander further with him into the store. “Can I have your SD card? Then I can put it into the computer here,” he asks.

“Yeah sure.” Alexander gets his camera out of his bag, he opens the lid to click the SD card out and then hands it to Alex. Alex pushes it into the computer and opens the folder where the pictures are stored.

“These look even better on a big screen. We could print some out?” Alex suggests.

“Since when are you offering free service?” Maxime asks from the counter.

“Shut up.” Alex's cheeks turn red of embarrassment. But when he sees Alexander’s mouth turn into a big smile at the thought of special treatment, it’s all okay. He lets Alexander choose the pictures he wants to print out and then clicks the button for them to print. He takes them out and hands them to Alexander. “Here you go.”

“Thanks a lot,” Alexander says with a smile. He opens his arms and looks at Alex to ask for confirmation. Alex goes in for the hug with a smile. They stand like that for a while, maybe a bit too long, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t even care about Maxime watching.

Once they’ve pulled away, Alex has to go to Maxime to help with finishing an order quickly. Leaving Alexander alone for a bit. He quickly helps Maxime so he can return to Alexander as quick as possible.

“You’ve got everything with you?” Alex asks as Alexander puts his backpack on.

“Yeah, I think so,” He says with a smile.

“See you soon, I’ll have to take you up on that karting offer,” Alex says, going in for another hug.

“Can’t wait, see you soon.” Alexander leaves the store and closes the door behind.

Once he’s gone Maxime speaks up again, “So eh, karting?”

“He used to be a karting driver, he wants to teach me.” Alex goes back to the computer when he’s about to check if he’s got any new orders he spots something Alexander has left on the desk. He turns it around to see he’s written his phone number on it. He takes his phone out of his pocket and quickly saves the number making sure Maxime doesn’t see it. He’ll for sure be texting Alexander once he’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you so much kissedbylightning for helping me a lot with the fic. (make sure to check out their work) For now, this is the last chapter, but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
